The Tale of a Girl with Blazing Blue Eye
by TwinXSTrike134
Summary: The Multiverse is large and vast with many worlds that holds trillions of lives. This a story follow a girl who is part human and mostly dragon. Her name is Miyu Dragonia: The Girl with Blazing Blue Eye.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any elements used in this story, only my OC

* * *

Prologue

* * *

She was sitting at the middle of it all, in a strange _black_ hill.

An endless array of blades littered the entire.

The world that is inorganic and no living things.

The skies were azure with deep black cloud covering most of the sky.

The blazing winds course through the forest of swords.

The swords stand like trees in a forest.

It's not ten or twenty.

Not a hundred or two hundred.

No matter how many there are, it is impossible to count the endless numbers of swords, it might as well be infinite.

As the endless array sword stands, many more were created as thousand or more burst from the ground in the same position as the other swords.

Around world along with the swords were large giant spikes with several spikes around them standing just as the swords.

Behind the girl was the largest thing in that world.

A black Sanctuary.

Her appearance was a japanese 16 year old with pale shins. She have blue eyes, a scar going across her right eye, and black hair with blue on the tips that are tied in uneven twintail; the right was shorter than than the left. She is wear no sleeve black sailor uniform with blue lines and black mini-skirt. And over her clothes was a black jacket with blue lines and a blue dragon symbol on the back of the jacket. She is wearing black samurai armor around her arms and legs that also had blue lines.

She had head lower as she had a stoic expression.

She is looking at the two blades in both of her hands.

Two blades that were identical, yet the colors are different.

The two blade that are in her hands are ko katana. The blades of the swords were more straight than curved.

The blades are also wider than normal, a few more inches wider than normal. But the overall design of the two blades were forged by a master swordsmith.

The color of the blade in her right hand was pure white with the edge radiated blue. While the color in her left hand was jet-black with blue color hexagon patterns across the whole blade.

The name of the white ko katana was Prominence while the black ko katana was named Raiden...

...The names that belonged to her beloved twin brothers who pass on to the afterlife.

She held tightly to her blades as she still remember a certain orange idiot from certain idiot group who _dare_ insulted these blades.

Fortunately, she gave him a reminder that IF he dares insult any of her blades again, then he'll find himself without a head or body.

But there were a few of idiots in that group she thought as friends or people she just dislike or hate.

The ones she can consider as her friends would be the blue armor, the teal armor with the plasma sword, the black color armor with yellow lines, the only female in the group, the maroon armor, and the robot.

At first, she thought the blue armor idiot was somewhat annoying, but he actually good company to her.

He act like young child, which she doesn't have any problem with as she can handle children before.

The one with plasma swords was somewhat annoying like the blue one, but he did a good heart.

But his skills with his plasma sword did needed some improvements, so she help him to improve his sword skills. And her training was very effective for him, when he faced a certain opponent.

For the one with black armor, he was somewhat suspicious to her, but she didn't blame him for being suspicious. He was only suspicious because he didn't want the people he cared to be hurt. And she respect that.

She then became good terms with him as they fought together on a mission. That single mission was enough to drop his suspicious. And gave his true and friendship

She had a little trouble with the only female in the group. She was very distrusting to her, which again, she didn't blame her.

She soon found why the female in teal didn't trust her. She feared that she would hurt her group or to be truthfully, her family. And she respect that too.

She didn't had any trouble with the maroon armor one, but his voice almost crack when she tries to talk to him. And she soon learned why.

He was nervous of talking to girls.

She didn't blame him for being nervous around girls.

Her twin older brothers were like that.

But they weren't nervous around girls. They didn't know want to say to them. Her two brother were kind and didn't want to say the wrong words that could hurt a girl's feeling.

And if they did without them knowing it, they feel ashamed of hurting that girl's feelings.

He was able to talk to her without his voice cracking. And she learned that he is loyal which she respect.

And the last person or actually machine that she liked was the robot in the group. He may had spoke another language which was spanish. But she understood what he was saying which made him happy that someone finally someone understands him.

He then told her of the story of how he was made and everything else, and she was happy listen. When he was finished his story, she was both sad and enraged.

At the beginning, he had great loyalty his creator, but soon that changed as his creator and his team attacked him, leaving him betrayed. And she understand his reason why his view to Red team have diminished.

And in her opinion, his loyalty was misplaced to those didn't earn his loyalty.

She quickly became his only good friend and someone he can TRULY trust.

Now the ones she hate or dislike is the orange armor, the red armor, pink armor, and purple armor.

She hated the orange one the most as there were several things she hated about him. And here are the main things that he hate about him.

One is that he extremely lazily, and he complain far too much when he is(forced) to work. And most of them were simple this he CAN do.

Two is that he call a person's loyalty, Kiss-ass, which she founds very, _very_ offence.

Third is that he is a fat smelly pig who doesn't know how to clean. And she had every reason to call him that because when she caught wind of the hellish smell from his room; she had to throw up almost four times because of a single smell.

And finally and the actually reason why she hates him is because he thinks that giving her blades names is a nerd. Which he doesn't know the actually _meaning_ of nerd.

And he insulted the very names too.

This enraged her SO much that she WANTED to ERASE his VERY EXISTENCE so that he can't even be reborn.

But she couldn't do that as she couldn't take his life as he didn't had wicked hearted. And she couldn't kill him through anger or hate.

But he is still the most hated person she have met.

The second one she hate is the red armor one. There isn't a lot of reason of why she hates him but here are few main ones.

One is that he think that he is very unreasonable and thinks that he is right. This is the few reasons why she hates him because he refuse to listen to others' advice.

Second thing she hate about him is his ego. She hate his ego because he refuse to see the flaws to most(ALL) his plans.

And finally, she hate his need for unnecessary violence. His need for action is understandable, but he is way too violent. And his need for violence can lead him rushing blindly to the enemies.

She can understand that he want action, but he must know that violence won't solve everything. She knows that he use action than words, but he must sometimes use words than action.

And she HELPED putting it to his thick skull.

The next person she... dislike is the pink armor one. The pink one isn't someone she doesn't hate... but he isn't someone she like. The reason is simple.

One is the way he act. He acts like... a girl... which isn't a bad or... a good either. She is girl but the way he acts: He is WAY too girlish. Even to her standards.

And last reason why she dislike him and the same reaction she had with the last reason for the orange one: She wanted to erase is very existence.

Even though it wasn't a very good reason, but he crossed the line of insulting of how she dressed.

She tried to keep her anger in check, but he kept going on of how poor choice of fashion sense.

But his opinion didn't matter to her because she not wearing her clothes to be fashionable. She is warrior and being fashionable doesn't matter to a warrior, even if she's girl.

However that changed immediately, when he crossed the line of saying that the blue lines around her clothes and armor were terrible.

And just like the orange one, she tried to kill the pink, but it wasn't about her two blades; it was about the blue lines on clothes.

After she calmed down, she told her reason why she tried to kill the pink one.

They thought it was stupid to overreact to kill someone just because they stated their opinion.

If the blue lines didn't had any meaning, then yes. But her's... had meaning.

She had the blue lines around her clothes and armor because to honor her twin older brother who had blue lines on their clothes and armor.

And when he talked bad about the blue lines on her clothes and armor, to her, it was like insulting the honor of her twin older brothers.

She also gave the pink a warning similar to the orange one.

And to the last one she dislike... is the purple armor one. And like the pink one, she doesn't hate him or someone she likes either.

There isn't a lot a reason why she dislike the purple one but the only main reason why she dislike is that he keep saying that he's pacifist.

She gets that he dislike fighting, which she understands, but saying that he doesn't want to fight because he a pacifist.

She wanted to punch him because he keep saying that.

She understand he doesn't want to fight. _But_... there's a difference between to those who want to fight... and the ones need to fight.

Her brothers were pacifist as they dislike fighting and war. But they fought when it was needed. They fought to protect the innocent and the weak.

And they sometimes had to kill in order to protect.

But they never regretted the path they had chosen for themselves.

Sometimes a pacifist must fight in order to keep the peace and protect the innocent.

Soon she got up to her feet as she look up to the dark clouds.

It doesn't matter if she hate or like them. All that matter...

... was that they are good people. Even if, mostly all of them were idiots.

She stabbed both blades that were her hand to the ground, then she started to walk through the forest of swords.

Seconds... minutes... hours... she didn't track how long she been walking through the forest of sword. However, it was all irrelevant to her as time didn't matter to someone who lived a very, very, _very_ long.

She then stopped her walking.

In front of her was katana.

The blade of the katana radiated majestically blue and had a golden crossguard. The handle was white white blue diamond pattern like a normal katana handle looked. And attached to the end of the handle was a long blue ribbon.

And if there's one word that she can described this katana: it was breathtaking.

This is the Celestial Sword - Utopia.

And this very weapon was stabbed on a stone.

She walked up to the stone as she place her right hand on the handle of Utopia.

And within seconds, she pulled the Celestial Sword out of the stone.

She brought the katana closer as she looked at it.

And while she was looking at the katana... she let out a small smile.

She raised her left hand as white katana scabbard appeared on her hand. She then placed the scabbard on left side of her hip as she sheathed Utopia into the scabbard samurai style.

Her smile was then wiped from her face as she had her stoic expression.

She was ready.

Ready to go to another world.

She raised her right hand and after a second later, a blue portal was open.

"Time to go to another world and helping that world." She finally said in a young yet mature tone.

She then walked into the portal, and once she passed through it; The portal closed.

Another world she is going and a world... she knows fill with those who have a wicked heart.

* * *

 _ **-RWBY's Dimension-**_

 _ **Location: Emerald Forest**_

The blue portal that she created had opened. She then landed to the ground with one leg on knee, her left hand on her katana, and eyes close.

She then got up to her feet as she open her eyes.

She looked at the blue skies and its white clouds.

She then sensed the evil in this world.

The evil that wish to destroy this world.

But she will not let that happen as she stand for this world and its people.

Soon... she sensed a force in this world...

... a demonic force.

When she sensed this force... she let out a chuckle.

"So the demons are in this world, ha." She laughed.

She have faced demons several time, when she travel to different worlds.

And if there's one thing she learned about them...

... it's that demon can still feel fear.

She have fought their kind many times across the multiverse.

And she have stroke fear to them and earning a title too...

...The Girl with Blazing Blue Eye.

It does sounded right to her.

Because whenever she faced demons, blue flames always appears from her left eye.

And almost all demons she face call her with that name.

Before she could even started to walk, she sensed a sudden dimension portal opening.

With a sudden dimension portal opening out of nowhere, she quickly ran towards it. She can sense that the portal is nearby and too far either. She also sensed the ones who were coming out of the portal.

When she was finished sensing the beings that came out of the portal, she immediately stopped herself as she smashed her feet to the ground in order to stop herself.

Her eye blinked a few times as if she was trying to understand if she was sensing correctly.

She then facepalm as she let out sigh.

"I knew that those idiots would get into trouble. But suddenly coming out from a dimension portal?" She said then question.  
She let out another sigh and lower hand down. "I just hope that they won't cause any trouble before I reach their position." She then shook her head. "Who am I kidding." She let out another sigh before she restated running towards the direction she was going.

* * *

 _ **Location: Professor Ozpin's Office**_

"...And that's how we got here." The black armor with yellow lines, Former Agent Washington or Wash was finished explaining Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch of why they were here.

And beside him are the Reds and Blues along with Former Agent Carolina and the Epsilon Unit known as Church.

Goodwitch scoffs. "If you expect us to believe a ridiculous story like that you must be insane!"

"How about meeting a 16 year girl, who's actually a lot older than she looks, who told us the same thing about being from different dimension. And also dealing with these idiots for a year now, I think that's enough to drive anyone insane." Wash said sarcastically.

Goodwitch didn't find this funny. But before she can said anything, a blue portal suddenly appeared.

All eyes in the room turned to the blue portal that opened so suddenly. The two Professor were shocked to see the portal while the Reds and Blues were surprised to see the portal.

And before anyone can comment about the portal, a figure jumped out of the portal and slided next to the Reds and Blues. The portal also closed once the figure came out of the portal.

The figure got up to her feet and looked that the Reds and Blues with her usual stoic look. "I should've expected that you idiots were the ones that came out of the sudden portal that I sensed." She let out a sigh and gave a small smile. "But it's good to see you all."

"MIYU!" The reds and blues yelled.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Finished the prologue of my new story. And I want to first say that I don't actually hate any members from the Reds and Blue. The members of the Reds and Blues are great. A few things about my OC.**_

 _ **1.) My OC's physical appearance looks similar to Black Rock Shooter from... "Black Rock Shooter".**_

 _ **2.) My OC is similar to Shirou from "Fate Stay Night" with his origin as Swords. But the only difference is that she doesn't copy a sword instead creates them. Her abilities will be explain later on the story.**_

 _ **3.) And lastly, the world that my OC was in is the combine reality marble of the Unlimited Blade Works and Black Rock Shooter's world. But it's mostly like the Blade Works. And again, this will be explain later on in the story.**_

 _ **I hope people like this story and I am still new in Fanfiction, so I hope people will be light on your comments. And post that me if I have any grammar problems. I want to try to fix my mistakes. I will state that I accept positive comments or constructive criticism but no flame.**_

 _ **While this is VXStrike134 signing out.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any elements used in this story, only my OC

* * *

Chapter 1

 _ **[Miyu's P.O.V]**_

"Greetings, my name is Miyu Dragonia." I greeted the two people.

I looked that two people, a silver haired man and a blonde haired woman. I can tell they're humans which is _very_ obvious.

But I can sense that power coming from them but greater power from the silver haired man.

"Greetings to you too, Miss Dragonia. I'm Professor Ozpin and Headmaster of Beacon" The silver man, Ozpin said.

I nodded. "It's nice to meet you Professor Ozpin, but you can just call me Miyu." I stated.

He nodded.

I turn around to look at the Reds and Blues. "It's good to see you idiots again." I said in a slight happy tone than my normal emotionless tone.

"It's good to see you too, Miyu." Wash said, and if I can see through his helmet: He would be smiling.

"It is good to see you again, Miss Miyu!" Caboose shouted happily. I smiled even more as I like his very optimistic personality.

"Hey there Miyu." Tucker waved as I waved back.

"Oh great, the scary chick is back." Grif groaned.

My smile faded as I narrowed my eyes at him.

Simmons then hit the back of the Grif's head as he yelled in pain. "Ow" He turn his head to look at the maroon armor soldier. "What was that for?!"

Even with his helmet on, I can see the seriousness in his eyes. "Grif! Miyu isn't it scary and even though she becomes scary when she gets angry! She's really a good person!" He said with steel in his voice

I was really touched by Simmons statement. I knew that my _training_ helped him for the better.

"Well, it's good to see you little missy." Sarge said.

I gave him a smile. Even though I hate, it doesn't mean I should be rude to him.

"Hello Miyu." Donut said cheerful.

"Hey." Doc said simply.

"{Hello Miyu.}" Lopez said in Spanish, which I can understand.

I was greeted by the whole members of the Reds and Blues expect Carolina or Church. I knew that the former wanted to greeted my last while the latter wanted to bitch at me.

I turned my head towards the only female in the girl as she had her arms crossed. Even with her helmet on, I can see the small on her smile. "It's been some time since we last saw you, Miyu. How are doing?"

"I been doing well. I just stayed in my world for the past several years in my world doing nothing. But overall I'm doing well." I replied, then I asked. "How is Church doing? Is he behaving himself?"

The computer A.I. then appeared next Carolina, and I can tell that he was somewhat pissed. "Oh, screw you Miyu. But I doing fine, thank you for asking."

I just shrugged Church's pissy act, but I accepted his greeting.

Then we heard Ozpin clearing his throat which got our attendant as we turned to look at him and blond haired woman.

"It's good that you can see your friends again, Miyu. But I want ask of why you are?" He asked me.

I looked at him with usually stoic look but added with sigh of seriousness. "I am here because I sensed an evil force here, including I can sense demonic forces are here too." I simply replied.

The woman scoffs. "Just like I said to this group, you expected us to believe-" She couldn't finish her sentence as I her gave her a cold yet serious expression. I can see that she is shocked by my sudden cold expression. And I can sense fear from her too.

"Miyu." I heard Professor Ozpin's voice, so I turned my head to look at him with my stoic expression. "I believe your words and theirs(Red and Blues)."

"You can't be-" She was cut off by Ozpin raising his hand.

He then looked at me. "Miyu, I want ask you of what you mean of a evil force and... this demonic force?"

"Wait!" We turned our heads to look at Tucker, who suddenly shouted, and I know why. "Miyu, is this the same demonic force you told us, when you told us about your past and you been doing for these long years?"

I nodded. "Yes Tucker, they are same ones I told you guys." I then started chuckling. "The EXACT same ones I been encountering for these many long years."

I noticed Ozpin raising a brow. "What do you mean in... many long years?" He asked. "It sound like that you lived a very life?"

I sighed and looked at him. "I eventually have to tell you of WHAT I am. And I want to tell you two of WHAT I am now rather later."

Both Ozpin and the blonde haired woman looked at me with raised brow.

"Miyu." I turned to look at Wash, and I can see through his helmet that he is concerned. "Are you sure you want to tell them?"

I nodded. "Like I said; 'I eventually have to tell them of WHAT I am'. And besides, I know that Ozpin is a trustful person."

With a simply nod of understand, both Wash and I looked back at Ozpin as I tell them of WHAT I am. "Professor Ozpin and-" "Glynda Goodwitch." "-Goodwitch, what I'm going to tell you both is highly unbelieveable, but I want you both to believe me of what I'm going to tell you both."

Ozpin and Goodwitch looked at each other for a few second before nodding and looked back to me. The silver haired man nodded to me, which signal me that I should start telling them.

With a simply nod and taking a deep breathe, I began telling them. "Just like the Reds and Blues, I am from a different dimension that is COMPLETELY different from this one. But don't let my appearance fool you because I am actually a LONG older than you think, including I'm not completely human either."

I can see the shocked looks on their faces of then I told them that I'm not completely human. And before they can sid anything, I continued "But don't mistake that I'm not human. I actually part human... and mostly dragon."

Their shocks looks faded and left with confusion. "So... are a faunus then?" Goodwitch asked.

Now it the Reds and Blues turned to be confuse. "What the hell a Faunus?" Grif asked.

I turned and looked at the orange idiot. "A faunus... are people with animal parts, and they have greater senses than human." I answered. "They are similar to the people from my world, but we don't call ourselves as faunus."

I turned my head to look at Ozpin and see that he looked impressed. "I can see that you're well inform."

I nodded. "Well, even though I did just came to this world only 10 to 15 minutes ago, I was able to gather a lot of information in the short amount of time I had. Like for example, Dust. They like magic in physical form and have different variants of dust such as fire, wind, water, ice, and so" And for the next 30 minutes, I been explaining everything about this world, call Remnant. From the Grimm, to the weapons, to auras and all of them are in great detail.

Goodwitch was surprised of how I gather a lot information in a short amount of time, but I can see that Ozpin in the other was impressed.

I looked at Wash and asked. "Wash, did you told your story about everything about the Red vs Blue, Project Freelancers, Chorus, and how you guys got here."

He nodded. "I did but do you want me to tell of how we got here in the first place?"

I shook my head. "It's fine Wash, you can tell me later. Besides, we have more important things in hand."

He nodded as I turned to look at Ozpin. "And before we can continue, we also have someone you two didn't meet yet."

He raised an eyebrow. "And who will that be, if I mind asking?"

I turned to look at both Wash and Carolina as they knew what I was talking about. "Miyu... are you sure that this is necessary?" Church asked.

"I'm sure Church. And besides... I know both Wash and Carolina agree with me on this too." I replied as both former agents nodded in agreement.

I can sense that Ozpin and Goodwitch are skeptical about what I was talking about but listened otherwise.

I turned to look at them. "Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch, I want to warn you both of what I going to do now because... what I'm going to do will feel strange."

And before Ozpin and Goodwitch could said anything, I raised my right hand, with my index finger pointing at them, and shot two blue beam of energy straight at both Professor. And true to my word, both Professors felt slightly strange from my two shots of beam of energy.

"Was that really necessary?" Wash asked.

I turned my head to look at him. "At first, I was thinking of letting Carolina to give her helmet to Ozpin to see Church that way. But... I thought this was better."

I turned my head to look at the two Professor, and I can see that the feeling that they felt is gone. Because Goodwitch was now glaring at me, and I can tell she wanted an explanation of what I did. Which... I can't blame her.

"Miss, I want to know of what you just did!" Goodwitch demanded.

"I did nothing much, I just alter some of your senses to enable you both to see our little friend." I said simply, then I turned to look at Carolina. "You can show yourself, Church."

Both Professor raised an eyebrow of who I was talking to, and once Church showed himself and spoke back; the Professors were surprises. "Yeah what is it, Miyu." The A.I. said.

And just like I said 'the Professors were surprise'.

I can tell that Ozpin and Goodwitch heard Church's voice because they turned their heads to look where the voice came from. And their eyes gazed a upon the white armor A.I.

Soon there was silenced in the room as nobody talked about a few second. The silence quickly became awkward, which was in my opinion, but I soon broke the silence.

"I believed that the silenced means that Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch can see Church-" I have them a quick look as they nodded, then I looked at both Carolina and Church. "-which means those two can see you clear as day, Church, without using your guy's helmet."

"Well, that's helpful" Wash said, then looked at me. "But you could done better with your warning, Miyu."

I laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I could have."

"But what you did was effected nevertheless, Miyu." Carolina complimented.

"Thanks." I said, then I looked at Ozpin. "And I want to said thank you, Professor Ozpin, for believing us."

He shook his head. "There's no need to thank me, I just listen to your words and believed them."

"But it's still grateful that you believe us." Wash said as some of the Reds and Blues nodded. "And since you believe, what are you going to tell your students?"

Wash is right about that. Even though Professor Ozpin believe us, what about his students.

I quickly look at Wash and ask him. "Wash, how did you guys exactly landed, when you guys came to this world?"

He rubbed the back of his helmet. "Well... we actually crashed landed, when we came out of the portal." He replied.

"And we crashed landed onto a Professor's classroom while he was teaching class." Tucker added.

I placed my right hand on my chin and thought for a quick second.

And one, LITERALLY, second of thinking later.

"I have idea for this situation." I said which I got looks for the Reds and Blues, Wash, Carolina, Church, Professor Ozpin, and Goodwitch. "You can said that the Reds and Blues are soldiers from Atlas crashing through the classroom."

And understand my idea, Wash added. "Yeah, because we were testing something but we got launched after an accident."

"And if the students asked about what object we were testing, we can call it classified." Carolina finished. Ozpin think about it and nods.

"All right. I think that will do." He said, but he then looked at me. "But what we can said about you?" He asked.

Before I can said anything, Caboose screamed. "Oh I know! We can said that Miss Miyu is new student and that she came late to enter!" I thought about his idea and... I agree with his idea.

Even though I'm actually a lot older than everyone in this room combined, my physical appearance regard me as a 16 year old.

And as if agreeing to Caboose's idea, Professor Ozpin said. "I think can I make a acceptance." Just then something rang and Ozpin take out what I explained was a scroll. "Yes, what is it?" Everyone and myself hears a muffled voice. "I see. I'll be on my way." He hung up the scroll and starts talking to us again. "Well this may be a perfect chance to introduce you to some of my students. And for Miyu, your new classmates. Come with me to the mess hall, we have to stop the fight."

And when the word "stop the fight" was said, I can see Goodwitch getting a nasty look on her face. She charged into the elevator and Ozpin follows her. "Wait! How are we supposed to get down?" Tucker asked.

"Take the stairs." Ozpin says as the elevator closes.

"Copy that." I said as I gave small two-finger saluted to him.

But of course Grif ruin the good mood I had by complaining and bitching. "Stairs? Fuck that!"

"Grif!" I said in a dangerously low tone as gave the orange idiot a death glare.

The whole Reds and Blues started to shiver in fear, including Carolina.

Their fear is very understandable. They know that I'm someone who shouldn't be underestimated or mess with. They know how skilled... and how dangerous I'm truly am as they witness how I fight and seen my fighting style.

And they know how MUCH I hate Grif's complaints, including my hate towards him is even greater than Sarge.

"Well, Grif is fuck." Tucker said.

"Totally." Simmons agreed.

"And I wanted to beat the crap out of Grif." Sarge complained of not beating Grif.

I started to walk towards the orange idiot, but I was stopped by Wash as he stepped in front of me.

"Miyu, I know that you hate Grif's complaints, but you said it yourself: 'We have more important things in hand'." He said.

I glare at him for a couple of seconds before signing and stared at him with my stoic expression. "Fine! But if Grif start complaining AGAIN, which I know he will,-" "Hey!" "-I'll make sure that his complaining stops." I stated.

"Okay." Wash said.

"We can't waste any more time, so I'll teleport us to where Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch are at." I said as I spend out my arms and a blue magic rune square appeared beneath us.

"Oh! We teleporting!" Caboose yelled excitedly.

The rune square soon teleport us to where Professor and Goodwitch were at.

* * *

 _ **Location: Mess Hall**_

We came out of the rune square and teleported in front of a building that looks like a Mess Hall. I can see that we're in front of Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch, but with them are eight people who looked in their teens.

These must be the people that Ozpin wanted us to meet.

But I also noticed that their clothes were covered with food. They must had a food fight.

It was shame that I wasn't in the fight or watching it. It must been great food fight.

I also noticed that the eight students before us had shock looks on their faces. It wasn't that tough to know that they were shock because the Reds and Blues along with myself just teleport in front of them.

I turned my head to see that my friends were okay. But that was stupid question as they were wearing power armor that let them survive hits like throwing boulder.

I can see that Grif drop to his knees and pointed at the other side of the mess hall. I looked at what he was pointing and at the other side of the mess hall... was food used from the food fight.

I stared blankly at the other side of mess hall and ignored his weep. Grif is upset... because those foods were wasted. He doesn't know what a food fight or what.

And this is why I hate him the most.

He complains about... almost anything. He complains almostly about working, even though some are simply ones.

And he also complain about food. Yes food is important, but you CAN'T just almost all the food that can be shared with others.

This. Is why. I hate him. The most.

Because he's lazy ass bastard, who doesn't deserves to-

Then I stopped of what I was just thinking.

I'm shocked of what I was about to think.

For my entire life, I couldn't believe that I going to think that someone doesn't deserve to live.

Even though, Grif is indeed a fat ass pig, who is lazy and complains about work. I can't think... or say that he doesn't deserve to live.

I lower my head as I was ashamed of myself of thinking that way.

And I call myself a Star Dragoner.

Soon my train of thought was interrupted as I was heading Wash's voice.

"Miyu, are you okay?" He asked.

I raised my head to see that the Reds and Blues along with Professor Ozpin, Goodwitch, and the eight students were all looking at me.

"I fine, Wash." I said. "I just thought of something that... I shouldn't have been thinking of."

"I hope that you're fine because you don't want to worry your classmate." Ozpin said as I nodded.

"Wait!" I turned my head and looked at a white haired girl who shouted. "Professor Ozpin, who is girl? She's look younger than the rest of us, well except for Ruby-"

"Hey!" A young black haired girl who looked one year younger than my 16 year old body, who is named Ruby, just yelled.

"-And what do you mean by classmates?" The white haired girl demanded more than question, which was in my opinion.

Even though I just this girl, I started to hate her. Even more than my hate for Sarge.

"Well, Miss Schnee, this here is Miyu Dragonia. And she is a new student who came late to Beacon." Ozpin answered.

I can see the surprise looks on their faces, especially the white haired girl which was priceless.

Her expression was so priceless that I took a picture of her face without anyone, even the two Professors, noticing it.

I walked towards Wash and asked him. "So Wash, was there anything I missed? Because I know that I was spacing out for good couple of minutes." I asked then stated.

"Well, the obvious thing would be Grif complaining about the food on wall." He started and the part that complaining is indeed obvious. "And after Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch were finished talking with students, along with one of them noticing that we were the soldiers that crashed landed, we were about to introduce ourselves to each other. But I noticed that you didn't looked too well for some strange reason. And after that you know the rest." He finished.

I nodded. "Thanks for the explanation, Wash." I then lower my head in shame. "And the reason why I didn't look well was something... I shouldn't have think about."

Then Wash placed his hand on my shoulder at looked at directly. "Miyu... if you don't want to talk about it, then I fine with it. But... if you want talk about it, then I am here to listen."

I looked at him for a few seconds, before I smiled at him, genuinely smoked. "Thanks Wash, and I will think about it."

With a nod of understanding, Wash and myself turned on heads to look at Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch along with their eight students.

"Anyway, team JNPR, team RWBY, introduce yourselves to the soldiers and new classmate." Goodwitch says. Both she and Ozpin leave us.

The Red's, Blue's, Carolina, Wash, and myself line up. The two teams of young ones line up as well. "Well, I guess I'll go first." The Reds hooded girl. She step up. "Hello." She with a smile. "I'm Ruby. Leader of team RWBY. That's spelled with a R, W, B, and Y."

I can sense this young black haired girl's heart and mind.

Her heart is pure and innocent as she haven't taken a life.

And her mind is still young but with a noble goal...

... A goal of becoming a huntress and protecting the innocent and weak.

I respect that very much...

... But it's sad that the real world is cruel... and unforgiving.

Soon Sarge steps up. "I'm Colonel Sarge, but you can Sarge. And I'm leader of Red team." He says. Grif scoffs.

But before he can say anything, I kicked him between his legs, which was his crotch.

"You should shut your mouth, Grif." I threatened as the orange idiot fell laying on the ground.

"Well, I was about to order Simmons to hit him." Sarge said. "But what you did was a lot better."

"Will he be okay?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry, if his crotch doesn't falls from, then he's fine. Besides... I didn't kick THAT hard." I said. "Oh, and this idiot I kicked is name Grif."

"Fuck... You." Grif grunted as he hold his crotch.

"O...Kay? Anyway I'm Blake." The golden eyed raven haired girl said.

I sensed this young girl's heart and mind. And I scoffed of what I sensed.

From her heart, I sensed that she wants her people, the Faunus, along with the human to live in peace.

Which is a noble goal...

...But I can sense doubts.

And from her mind, I sensed that she is focus on finding ways to find and stop the terrorist, White Fang, and this criminal, Torchwick.

It's good that she have a focus mind...

...But her focus on the White Fang and Torchwick is pushing herself TOO far.

I can understand that she wants to stop the White Fang, but she needs to know when she need a break.

I'll try to help reason her to take a break...

...But if that fails.

Then... I'll used physical means to force her to take a break.

"And I'm Simmons." Simmons says in a confident tone. Normally, his voice would crack if he meets new girls. But thanks to the training I gave both him and Tucker, he is now more confident and won't crack when talking to girls.

"Well, I'm Yang." The blonde haired girl says.

Sensing her heart and mind, I sensed that's she a thrill seeker by heart.

And she is also protective to her Ruby. But when I say protective...

... I mean overprotective.

She is so overprotective that she will beat anyone, and I mean ANYONE, who hurt or make her little sister cry.

I can understand that she doesn't want anyone hurting her sister, which I can't blame her, but she's TOO overprotective for her sister.

Even my twin older brothers weren't that protective over me. And I was still a young kid before they pass on.

And when I sensed through her mind, I clenched my fist.

Even though she's a thrill seeker and overprotective sister, she is looking for her mother...

... Who abandoned her when she just gave birth.

She's just like me...

... A mother who abandoned me when she just gave birth.

And I too wish to find my mother.

But my reason is COMPLETELY different from her's. While she looks for her mother of WHY she left...

... I seek the reason of why my mother never came to the funeral of my twin older brothers or visit their grave.

I don't understand.

Why?

Why didn't mother came to their funeral or visit them, if...

... If she had the ability to sensed when a loved one is in danger.

And my brothers told that she had that ability as THEY were raised by mother.

And if she had that ability...

... Then why didn't she come to their funeral **,** when they die BRAVELY protecting the innocent and people they cared.

I soon my thoughts aside to listen the introduction.

"I'm Tucker." Tucker says. "It's kind of weird."

"What is?"Ruby asked.

Well, we're just going back and forth on names. You guys will say your names then we'll say our names." Tucker says.

I kind of agree with him on that. While we're introducing ourselves, I'm been going through their hearts and mind, which I feel tired of doing right on.

I'll look through team JNPR and the last member of team RWBY hearts and mind when I have the feeling to do so.

"Well, if isn't broken don't fix it." A orange haired girl says. "Hello! I'm Nora!" Shy says smiling.

She's very energetic. Just like Caboose.

I can also tell that she likes pancakes. A lot.

And I didn't need to look through her heart or mind because I can smell the pancakes on her. Even though she doesn't any right now.

"Well aren't you energetic. That's good. I'm Donut." He says cheerfully.

"Interesting name. I'm Ren." A black haired boy says.

"I'm Washington, but everyone calls me Wash." Wash says

"Weiss Schnee." The snow or white haired girl says.

Still hate her.

"Carolina." Carolina says.

"Jaune." A blonde haired boy says.

"Grif." Grunted Grif as he still in pain.

"And lastly, my name is Pyrrha." A red haired girl says. Everyone, including myself, turned to look at Caboose. He didn't say anything. He then notice us is looking at him.

"Oh yes... uh... Hello! My name is Michael I. Caboose, but you can me Caboose. It is very nice to meet all of you." He says happily, then he brought out Freckles. "I want you to meet my friend, Freckles!" He then pointed Freckles at the teens. They all back up as I quickly get in front of them in case Caboose.. shots accidentally at them.

"Caboose, please warn them before you take out Freckles okay." I said.

"Okay." He replied.

Don't worry, I wouldn't have fired anyway. They are not Hostile." Freckles says. I sighed in relief. The teens were surprised that Freckles talked.

"Did that gun just talked?" Weiss asked.

"I think it did." Blake replied.

"That's so cool." Ruby exclaimed.

"That thing won't shoot us will it?" Jaune asked.

"Don't worry, Freckles won't shoot you guys. But he will if you guys hurt Caboose or any of us." I replied. "And I know that Professor Ozpin already introduce me, but I want to be a proper introduction." I stated as step forward and gave a respectful to the teens. "My name is Miyu Dragonia, and I'm a new student starting here at Beacon. I hope we can be great friends one day." I raised my head and gave them a warm and friendly smile.

"I hope we can great friends with you too, Miyu." Ruby said.

"We haven't introduce ourselves yet." We turned our heads to look at Doc and Lopez.

I almost forget about Lopez, I feel bad about that.

Doc... I care less about him or O'Malley either.

"This here is Doc, the medic of Reds and Blues." I introduce Doc to team RWBY and team JNPR.

"My actual name is Frank DeFrunse but people call me Doc, also I would like to introduce you my other half O'Malley." He says, then his other took over. "NO DON'T SAY IT LIKE WERE AN MARRIED COUPLE YOU TWIT." Team RWBY and team JNPR took a step back by the sudden outburst.

"And finally, this is Lopez the Heavy or simply Lopez, he's our Spanish talking and engineer robot in the Reds and Blues." I introduce the last member of Reds and Blues.

"{Hello.}" Lopez said. Obviously, the two teams didn't understand what he says.

I sighed. "Lopez simply says 'hello' to you guys."

"You can understand him?" Weiss asked as she was surprised that I understand Lopez.

"Of course I can understand him, I'm the translator for the Red and Blues." I replied.

"Wait!" Ruby yelled, then she looked at me with sparkles on her eyes. "Did you say that he's a robot."

I nodded. "Yes, Lopez is a robot, but he's also an incredible engineer too. I remember Lopez telling me that he built an robot army... and he was only a head at that time." I stated.

I can the surprise and shock looks on both teams, but Ruby had a look of a child- I can't even explain it that well. I just said that she look happy like Caboose.

"How is even possible?!" Weiss shouted while demanding because she's demanding more than asking, which again, in my opinion.

"Lopez is a robot. Anything is possible." I replied simply.

"That doesn't make sense!"

"We live in world filled with creatures of evil, people wielding weapons that are always have guns on them, a school teaching students how to fight and wield dangerous said weapons, people with aura and their own abilities, and people with animal with parts(This is not an offense to Faunus). How does THAT make sense."

"She does have a point." Yang said to Weiss.

"Quiet you." She said back.

"Well then, you heard Ozpin. Should we go as a group or split up." Wash says. We all sit down thought about it for while.

Eventually we all decided to go as a group.

As just everyone started walking, I sensed both the evil force and demonic force that are in this world. The power for the evil force is quite powerful...

... For in this world at least.

And for the demonic forces that are here...

... I have nothing to worry about. Because by sensing this force for the second time, I confirm that this is the EXACT same forces I have faced for these pass many years.

It doesn't matter if the evil force or demonic force join forces. Because I can handle both of them.

And I not being cocky...

... Because I KNOW that I can. And with my friends too.

* * *

 _ **[NO P.O.V]**_

 _ **Locate: unknown**_

At a hidden place somewhere on Remnant. There was a legion of demons.

Demons are creatures that comes from Hell.

But these are not demons from Hell...

... These demons are known as Multi-demons.

They are demons that go across the Multiverse and cause destruction to those Worlds.

They were demons that know no fear or show fear...

... But that all changed when SHE came and fought them.

A girl... a girl with pale skin, black hair, and wearing dark blue jacket.

But what the demons fear about the girl most... is her eyes.

Whenever the girl battle the demons, blue flames always appeared on her left eye.

She killed over thousands to millions of demons in every worlds across the Multiverse.

The demons tried sending their most elites of killing the blue eyed girl. But even their elites demons can't kill the girl as she easily kills them too. They even send their most powerful champions to kill her, which in the end, the girl bested their champions too.

And soon the demons call her the "Girl with Blazing Blue Eye".

Now the Multi-demons came to Remnant to cause destruction in this world.

But they soon sensed an opening of a portal. When the portal opened, the demons thought it was reinforcements...

... But they were wrong.

The one that came out of the portal was someone that the demons on Remnant didn't wanted to encountered.

It was the "Girl with Blazing Blue Eye".

And with her arriving on Remnant, the demon's plan of destruction will be stopped by her.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: The First chapter of my story is complete. And here's the info.**_

 _ **1.) This story is starting at the Volume 2 of RWBY.**_

 _ **2.) The main characters of Red vs Blue are in this story. And the story of how my OC meet the Reds and Blues will be explained later in the story.**_

 _ **3.) The evil force I'm talking about is obvious Salem, Cinder, and her group.**_

 _ **4.) And lastly, the demons will be explain later in the story.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any elements used in this story, only my OC

Chapter 2

 **[Miyu's P.O.V.]**

While the Reds, Blues, the two Freelancer, and myself were walking along with team RWBY and team JNPR, I notice that a few people that passed by were looking at us.

And when I say us, I mean our color armor friends.

"Maybe we SHOULD split up." Weiss says. We all agree after getting a few more looks.

"All right, should we all, meet back at the library." Ren said. Everyone, except myself, looked at him weirdly. "What? We need to get ready for classes tomorrow. We might as well review." Everyone, minus myself again, groan but they agreed to meet at the Library.

 **Team RWBY with Miyu, Wash Lopez, Tucker, Caboose, and Grif:**

While team RWBY was touring Wash, Lopez, Tucker, Caboose, Grif, and myself. Team JNPR had everyone else. While we been touring, I can sense the unease from RWBY which I can't blame them.

"I'm a little nervous around these guys." Blake whispered to Yang and Weiss since Ruby was rambling on about Beacon to the guys and myself. "Especially the new girl."

"Well, they're from Atlas." Weiss said. "They are soldiers after all." Blake crossed her arms.

"I can understand why you're nervous about these guys." Yang started. "But why are nervous about Miyu?"

"The way she acts with these soldiers, it sounds like she knows them." Blake said.

"Why are nervous that Miyu know some soldiers from Atlas?" Weiss asked. "I know some Atlas soldiers, and my sister Winter is part of Atlas."

It's just... something doesn't feel right about her. Like she hiding something from us, and these soldiers appears to know it." Blake said.

"Hiding something? Hiding like what, Blake?" Yang asked.

"I... I don't know."

Yang then place a hand the raven haired girl shoulder. "Then don't worry about it too much." She said. "Besides, Ruby seems to like them, especial Lopez." They look at their young leader who was pointing out to us anything we need to know about the school

Blake sighed. "All right, I'll trust Ruby. For now." Blake said. I can still sense her unease about us. It must be trust issue.

"Hey, I don't mean to rush things." Wash said. He cut off Ruby when she was in a sentence. "But do you know where we'll be staying here?"

"I agree with Wash on at." I agreed. The girls look at each other.

"Aren't you going back to your camp?" Weiss asked. Caboose then started making exciting sound.

"We're going camping?" He screamed.

I walk to him patted his head. But it looked very strange because I was shorter than Caboose as he stands 7'4 with his armor. While I was simply 5'4 and stayed like that for these many years.

"Sorry Caboose, but we aren't camping." I said. I don't like seeing Caboose sad and making him feel sad is always hard for me.

"Ahhh..." Caboose groans sadly.

"Unfortunately, Professor Ozpin said it would be a waste since in the next few days Atlas will be coming." I said. I noticed that the girls were looking at me weirdly and strangely.

"How do you know that? Hearing those words from the soldiers would make sense, but hearing it from you. It doesn't, especially since you're a new student too." Weiss stated.

"Because I was with the Reds and Blues, when they were talking with Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch." I replied. The girls then looked at each.

"Well, we can show you guys around the student dorm." Yang said. "Although, I'm not sure where you will be staying, especial you Miyu." She said as she was scratching the back of her head.

"Hey, as long as it's a bed, I'll sleep." Grif said. I then did a karate chop at the back of his head. I gave force to feel it but not enough to knock him out.

Unfortunately.

"Ow." Grif cried.

"Alright, follow us." Yang said. We followed team RWBY to the dorms. However, we spotted a punk kid picking on a girl with rabbit eats. "Not again." She whisper.

I clenched both of my fist of what I was seeing.

This punk kid was bullying that rabbit girl because she different.

People like them...

... I bring the judgement upon them.

I ignored what the others were saying as I started walking towards the punk kid.

"Miyu wait." Wash said as he tried to stop me, but Tucker and Lopez got in front of him and stopping him in his tracks. "Tucker, Lopez, I need to stop Miyu from doing something we all regret."

"Wash." I heard Tucker said with unyielding steel. "We know Miyu's past, and her rage and fury against bullying. And besides... that punk deserves what's coming him."

I heard Wash sighing. "I just hope she doesn't go overboard."

I know you're worry, Wash, and I won't go overboard...

... But he still getting what's coming to him.

I got close enough to the punk and said. "You should fight someone who can fight back." I see the punk turned his and look at me. I continued my taunt. "Or... you're just a coward who can ONLY pick on someone who is weaker than you. Because picking on someone who is weaker than you is cowardly... and unworthy of being a huntsman at all."

"Oh yeah." The punk said as he let the ears of rabbit girl and started to glare at me. "You think you're stronger?" He then walked to me.

When he stood in front of me, I can easily tell he is trying to intimidate me.

Unfortunately, it wasn't working...

... At all because I know two who were more intimidating than him in many ways.

"Why are picking on that girl?" I asked rhetorically. It's REALLY a rhetorically question.

"Because she's a freak, and freaks like her need to-" He didn't finish that sentence as I gave him a hard but not so hard punch to the stomach.

As the punk drop to his knees and holding his stomach, I can see the surprised look on the girl who was bullied and even though team RWBY were behind me, I know that they looked surprises too.

The punk raised his head and glared at me with anger on in his face, even though his face does pain too.

He slowly getting back to his feet, and when he finally stood tall, I can see all his anger on his face.

"You...!" The punk said with all his anger, he then brought his right fist and pull it back as he was getting ready to punch me.

How unfortunate that this punk doesn't know what happens after he PUNCH me.

I can hear the rabbit girl and team RWBY telling me to either dodge or block his punch.

Unfortunately, I will not do either of them as I will stand my ground...

... And take his punch head on.

And if slow motion, the punk swing his punch and was heading, which I expected, straight at my face...

... At the left side my face and at my cheeks, to by precise.

Just as the punk's punch made contact to my face, there was a few seconds of silence.

The rabbit girl still had her surprised look as she was still surprised that I took a punch straight to my face head on.

Again, even though the girls were behind, I know that they looked surprises just like the rabbit girl.

For the member of Red and Blues, they weren't surprise as they know that I can take MORE than a punch to the face.

For the punk, he was smirking as if he was victorious...

... But sadly, he wasn't.

And for me, I simply stared at the punk, but not my usually stoic look...

... It was my cold and emotionless look.

I can see that the punk noticed my look, as his smirked faded and replaced with fear.

He thought his punch was enough to hurt me.

But he was wrong on so many levels.

The major one would be his punch because... It was practically weak in many levels.

His punch was practically weak that it was BARELY reach a standard weak punch, even to MY standard weak punch can hurt harder than that.

But that was my opinion.

As he took a step back because of fear, I crack my neck twice.

The sound of my neck cracking was so loud that it disturbed both the rabbit girl and team RWBY.

I soon crack my right hand as I was getting ready to punch this punk...

... An uppercut to be precise.

"Okay..." I said in a cold yet emotionless tone. "... My turn."

And in quick flash, my fist made contacted to the punk's chin which send him flying in the air.

I didn't move any body parts from my body except my right arm, when I did the uppercut. I simply stood where I'm standing as I watched the punk still in the air until he landed to the floor on his back.

And once again, there was silence as no one dared to speak of what just happen.

The punk soon tried to get up as he raised his to look at me. But instead of anger, he had fear on his face.

While he was looking at me, I was glaring at him with my emotionless expression.

Once he finally got back to feet, while he was having trouble keeping himself from falling, I gave him a warning. "If you cause harm to ANYONE again, you won't be lucky the next."

The punk slowly nodded, then he started walking away in defeat.

Once the punk was out of sight, I walked towards the rabbit girl as she was still laying on the floor on her knees. When I got close enough to the girl, I extended my right hand and gave a friendly smile to the girl. "Are you hurt?" I asked gentle.

The rabbit girl didn't say anything for a few second, before she shook her head slowly. "N-No I'm f-fine." She said as she took my extended hand as I pull her up to her feet.

"I glad your not because if you were..." My smiled faded and replaced with my cold emotionless expression. "... That punk weren't been able to stand back up at all."

I can see the girl looked scared by my cold emotionless expression, so I return my friendly smile to ease the girl. "I don't worry, I wouldn't have cause harm INTENTIONALLY." I stated. The rabbit girl looked somewhat at ease, but I can still see that girl still slightly scared when I said intentionally. "Well, my name is Miyu Dragonia, a new student here for Beacon."

The girl looked surprise of what I said. "You're a new student?" She asked as I nodded. "Well, I'm Velvet Scarlatina a second year here for Beacon."

I was somewhat surprise by this. She's a second year, and she is being bullied by someone who is a first year.

First, I didn't actually made a guess about the year that punk was. I knew he was a first year because his behavior says it all. Second, he was picking on Velvet because of her rabbit ears so that means that he's a racist punk. I despise people who are racist. And lastly, he's a jerk and a punk.

Overall, that punk doesn't deserves to be or become... a Huntsman.

His act and personality doesn't fit the needs as Huntsman.

"Well, Velvet was great to meet you. But I my friends need me, so I wish you a good day." I said.

"You have a good day too, Miyu." Velvet replied as I wave goodbye.

When I return with the group, I can see the different expression they had.

Ruby had a child-like awe expression like she was amazed of my action I did. A kind of strange reaction than I expected.

Yang had amazed expression as she was impressed of what I did. And I think she liked the uppercut I gave that punk.

Blake looked happy that I helped Velvet. Well, she is a faunus and that make sense.

Weiss looked slightly impressed of my action. But mostly she looked disturbed and disgusted. I didn't know why mostly her face looked like that.

But wasn't that hard to figure out why. The reason why she looked like that is because...

... It was because I crack my neck.

She must thinks that cracking my neck is it very lady-like.

Which I don't care very much.

Even though I did say that the guys weren't surprised of my action. But I didn't said that they didn't had any reaction to my action.

Wash sighed because the action I did. But he was somewhat happy that I helped a person in need.

Tucker gave me trumps ups for my action as fully supports me.

Lopez nodded as he agreed with my action too.

Caboose... well, he's Caboose.

Grif... Even though wearing a helmet, he was fearful. More fearful of being hurt from me than Sarge.

And if he didn't had his helmet on, his fearful expression would be priceless just like Weiss's expression.

"And before anyone can asked why I did it." I started. "It very simple... I can't stand bullying. I will not stand by and wait for either a teacher to come and stop the bullying or wait for the bully for the leave when he/she is finishing bullying."

"So you choice fight the bullying instead." Yang said. I nodded.

"I can understand why don't like bullying." Weiss said. "But... don't you think using violence is of kind-"

"Extreme." I finished her sentence. "I don't care if I'm using violence to extremely. I... REFUSE to stand by and nothing when I have the power to stop it." I said furiously. "And I been doing that for these past 4 years."

What I stated is true because since I was twelve I watched people being bullying. And I choice stand for what is right and FIGHT against bullying. Even though some of my fighting does get bloody or sending them to months in hospital. And I do get trouble for doing that.

But I regret nothing because what I did was the right thing.

"You been fighting against bullying since you were TWELVE, Miyu?" Blake asked. I nodded.

"Wow, you must really hate bullying if you continued fight against it since you were twelve years old." Yang said with impressed time. "I admire you courage, Miyu."

"Thanks." I replied.

"So are we going to the dorms or not?" Tucker asked.

"Of course, to the dorms." Ruby said exciting.

After few minutes of walking, we reach to the dorms. We stopped to team RWBY's dorm because we don't know where we were staying.

"And here is our Dorm. The bunk beds only look unstable." Ruby said.

Unstable is an understatement. Their... BUNKBEDS look like an accident will happen if they made the wrong. The bed being hold on by the robes looks like it will fall any second.

And the bed that is being hold by the books look like they will fall if the wrong move was made.

Like I said: Unstable is an understatement. This is very unsafe, but I'm glad that none of members of team RWBY didn't got hurt from this... yet.

And if Professor Ozpin going to let us stay in team RWBY's dorm, the first thing I do will be some remodeling these beds to ACTUAL bunkbeds.

I just hope the girls like the addition function to the bunkbeds like, guns, lasers, missiles, and probable add a transformation system for the bunkbeds to transform into robots.

They might question why, but I do it just in case something terrible happens.

Like an attack on Beacon.

I can be known to be paranoid. Living in my world alone for a VERY long time can cause that.

But I'm not sure about that completely though.

And if thinking the samething like I did, Wash said with a hint of concern. "Only look?" Looking at the BUNKBEDS made him understand of what she meant. "Why are they like that." He said pointing at the top BUNK.

"Well, we needed room in here." Said Ruby as she then goes and climbs on top of her bunk. "So we decided to make bunkbeds. And so... Tada!" Ruby open her arms as if she was presenting a car in game show.

"En, I don't care." Grif said as he tossed his gun aside and was about the plop down in a bed.

But he didn't as I kicked his head as sending him smashing to the ground. Fortunately, I didn't use a lot of force to crack the floor. And Grif's helmet can absorb most of the damage I dealt on him. But he will be unconscious for an hour or so.

I turned my and looked at the girls as they had surprise and shock looks on their face.

"What was that?!" Weiss screamed while asking.

"He was about sleep on your bed, and he smells terrible." I replied simply. "You don't what your bed to smell do you?"

Weiss opened her mouth but no words came out. She knew what I said is true.

"But he is wearing armor so HOW can he make Weiss's bed smell?" Yang asked.

"Trust me, you DON'T want him sleeping on your bed. He smells so terrible... I puked almost four times because I have a sensible smell." I said, and I was not afraid of telling the girls that I puke around four times because of smelling Grif's disgusting scent.

The girls now looked shocked and disgusted of what I told.

"But was it really necessary to kick him to the floor?" Blake asked.

"Yes." I stated simply.

"She hates Grif." Caboose said to the girls.

The girls look at each other for a second before looking at me. "I really, really, REALLY, hate him so much." I said furiously.

"{She hates Grif because he insulted Prominence and Raiden, two ko katana named after her departed twin brother.}" Lopez said. But of course nobody, except me, understood what he said.

"That's correct, Lopez. I hate him because of that." I replied.

"What did he say?" Ruby asked as she and girls wanted to know the reason why I hate Grif.

"Well, even though I don't understand want Lopez said most of times; I think he said it's about Grif insulting Miyu's two ko katana that are named after her departed twin brothers." Tucker translated of what he understood from our Spanish talking robot.

"{Yes.}" Lopez replied.

I looked at the girl's reaction. Ruby and Yang have a solemn and sorrow expression. Because I sensed their minds, they must being think of the lost of Summer Rose, their mother. Weiss and Blake had sorrow expression too.

But their expression soon quickly changed from sorrow to a frown as they glared at the unconscious Grif.

"How can he be call a person if he insults the names of someone's departed love ones." Ruby said with a hint of anger.

"You took the words right out of my month, Ruby." Yang said furiously as her eye turned raging red.

"At first, I dislike him for being... a pig. But now, I really hate him because he DARES insult Miyu's twin brother's name." Weiss said with a hint of hate.

"Insulting the names of someone's love ones will always earn the haterade of that person." Blake stated while she is also anger too.

"Well, Grif did earn Miyu's haterade because of that... and thinking that naming your weapon is nerding." Wash said.

"What!" Ruby exclaimed. "He thinks that naming our weapons is nerding?!"

"That's right, and I had your same reaction too when he said that." I stated. "Grif... is a lazy, fat ass, idiot who doesn't know the actual definition of a nerd. Naming our weapons is not nerding. We give our weapons names because... they're like companions to us. Sometimes giving weapons names because of an achievement or legend built around them. But the big reason why we name our weapon is because they're companions who will not leave us. As they stood by our side and even though we wieldy them; they will always be our most faithful companions in the battlefield." I looked at team RWBY, Wash, Tucker, Lopez, and Caboose as they were impressed with my speech. A few of them were clapping.

"That... was... Beautiful!" Ruby exclaimed as she shed a few tears of happiness.

"That was awesome speech, Miyu." Yang praised.

"Well said, Miyu." Weiss said with a impressed tone.

"You earn my respect with that speech, Miyu." Blake said while she smirked.

"I don't know if you know it yet, Miyu, but you are great with words." Wash said.

" _Thanks Wash."_ I mentally said happily.

"Yeah that was a great speech, Miyu." Tucker said.

"{That is why I'm happy to be your friend, Miyu.}" Lopez said. I'm happy to be your friend to Lopez. You deserve a good friend who can understand you and will listen. And you're a good person Lopez. But since you was treated badly, nobody can actually see that.

"You're an inspiration to us all." Caboose said cheerful and happily. "Right Freckles." He said to Freckles.

"Yes, Captain Caboose." Freckles answered.

We then heard knocking at the door. "I got it." I said as I came up to the door and open it. The one knocking was Professor Ozpin and with his coffee mug too.

"Professor Ozpin." Ruby said. "May we help you?" She asked.

"Yes, you can." He said. "Are you girls okay with sharing a room with soldier for a few days? I'll be asking the same for JNPR." Ozpin said.

"What about Miyu?" Yang asked as Ozpin looked at her. "She still new here and need to pass initiation?"

He nodded. "You're correct, Miss Xiao Long. I have yet scheduled of which day should Miyu take initiation." Ozpin answered. "And just like I said about the soldier staying in your team's room; she'll be staying your room."

The girls looked at each other for few second before looking back at Professor Ozpin. "I'm okay with it and besides... some of them are okay." Ruby said.

"Yeah, they seem cool." Yang said before looking at me. "They're cool, right?" She asked quietly as I nodded.

"Well, will we have enough room in the room?" Blake asked. I looked around the room, and I understood what she means. The room pretty small, which is why they needed to make the bunk beds in the first.

"Don't worry, we'll be sleeping on the floor." Wash said.

"Yeah, and beside... I was planning on helping remodeling your guys bunk beds." I said, then I looked at team RWBY. "If... you guys would let me?"

Suddenly, Ruby came in front of me leaving a trail of rose petals. "You can do that?" Ruby asked me as she was both happy and excited at the same. I nodded, then she a sudden hug. "If you pass your invitation and somehow joined our team, Miyu, then you'll be our best teammate, classmate, roommate, and friend."

"Thanks... Ruby." I said. I like hugs but... this is somewhat awkward of doing this in front of the Headmaster.

"Alright, I'll ask JNPR when they come." Ozpin said as he takes a sip of coffee. But I noticed he was looking at something. "Should I be worry of why orange one is the floor?" He asked.

We all turned our heads to see that he was looking at Grif's unconscious body. We all stared at his body for few second before looking back at Professor Ozpin. "No!/{No!}" We replied to the Headmaster.

"Well have a good day." Ozpin said as he walked away.

"Yay, we're having a sleepover!" Caboose screamed exciting. The girls laugh.

"Alright, we should be going to the now?" Wash asked.

"I guess." Weiss said. We all left the room and the unconscious Grif on the floor. When we were halfway across the hallway, I noticed Ruby turned to around and went back to her team's dorm. She must be getting something that we will find out

 **[NO'S P.O.V]**

 **Team JNPR, with Carolina, Sarge, Simmons, Donut, and Doc:**

As team JNPR toured the school the soldiers, Carolina was distracted. Even though she accepted the part that their in another dimension, she can't shake the bad feeling was feeling right. She is still wondering about what Miyu said about the evil and demonic forces in this world. And if what she said is true then how will they deal with them?

"Carolina, you need to calm down." Church/Epsilon said.

"I'm sorry." Carolina whispered. She can't be talking to Church loud or the students might she's crazy. "It's just, I still wondering of what Miyu said about the evil and demonic force here on in this world."

"Look, if what Miyu said is true, then it must be really big threat if she came to this world." Church said. "And I know that she trust us and will tell us about this threat soon. But we have to wait until she tell us." Before Carolina could say anything, she was cut off by Nora asking a question.

"So Donut." Nora said as she was walking backwards with her hands behind her back. "I been meaning to ask you, are you gay?" She asked with a innocent smile.

Donut stop in his tracks. As does Carolina and Doc. Sarge and Simmons however, were trying to hold back their laughter.

"W-Why would you ask something like that?!" Donut shouted.

"Nora, why now?" Ren asked.

"What?" Nora asked as she just shrugged. "He has pink armor."

"It's not pink! It's lightish red!" Donut protested.

"Well, he does say... sexual things at times." Pyrrha said.

"And if not sexual things, it's girly things as well." Jaune added to the conversation.

"Like when?" Donut asked.

The team looked at each other.

"Well..." Ren started.

 **-Flashback-**

"You know, I have to say, those clothes really clash in certain areas." Donut said as he look at the uniforms.

"Donut, you can't decide on how the uniform SHOULD look." Simmons said.

"That doesn't excuse of how terrible the uniform looks." Donut reported.

Simmons sighed as he knew that arguing with Donut will not end well. He wished that Miyu was here and handle the pink idiot.

"And over here is where everyone pounds each other to dust for training." Nora said motioning to the training class.

"I always loved a good pounding!" Donut said.

"Donut, why do you have so many grenades?" Jaune asked as he looked at the soldier's belt. It hold about 5 grenades on each side.

"He's our grenadier. Best throwing arm of our team." Sarge said.

"Yep, with age comes not only wisdom, but great arms!" Donut said.

 **-End of Flashback-**

"Your point?" Donut asked.

Simmons and Sarge got up from the floor from laughing. The maroon armor soldier walked up to Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora.

"Listen it's best to just not ask that question. It'll be a lot funnier that way." He said. Nora pouted at that but accepted it.

"Alright, all that's left is the dorm and we go to the library." Ren said. His team groans and the red and Carolina follow them to the dorm. When reach to the dorm, they were surprised to see that Professor Ozpin was there.

"Professor Ozpin, how may we help you?" Pyrrha asked. He took a sip of his coffee.

"I was wondering, since you were touring around with these soldiers, would mind bunking with them for a few days?" Ozpin asked. "I need to find a place for them to fit and it will take a while."

"Of course we will, Professor, there's plenty of room to go around." Jaune replied.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Ozpin said with a smile. "Oh, Carolina, would you come and talk with me, I need to ask you something." Carolina nodded and follow Professor Ozpin.

 **Ten Minutes later**

 **Location: Ozpin's Office**

Carolina was in the elevator with Ozpin. "So you want me to meet with this General Ironwood?" She asked.

"Yes." Ozpin said as he nod his head. ""You and Agent Washington. You both seem more capable than the others and seem the most level headed."

The door opened and he walked to his deck. Washington was already there, leaning against a pillar. He then walked to Carolina.

"He told you about Ironwood?" Wash asked Carolina.

"Yes. Looks like they will be coming soon, too. In about an hour or so." Carolina relied.

"Alright, let's hope hope he isn't a hard ass." Wash said.

 **[Miyu's P.O.V]**

 **Location: Library**

Twenty minutes went by... kind of fast or either slow. Which was in my opinion. Team JNPR and rest of the Reds(along with Grif) finally came to the library expect Carolina, who appears to gone with Ozpin, just like Wash.

Team JNPR were on table with members of Red team. While team RWBY, along with Tucker and Donut, were a board game. It is call Remnant: The Game.

"Yang Xiao Long, and Tucker... Wait, what is your full name?" Ruby asked. This gets the attentions of the teens but the members of the reds and blues ignored it since they already know. Including myself too.

"My first name is actually Lavernius. My last name is Tucker." The aqua color soldier replied.

"Thank you." Ruby said with a smile. "Now then Yang Xiao Long, and Lavernius Tucker, prepare thyselves for battle."

"Bring it on." Yang said.

"Come on Red Riding Hood, let's see what you got!" Tucker taunted.

"We'll waste you, you tacky colored bastard!" Donut said to

Tucker.

"Oh it's on Pinky!" Tucker striked back.

"We deploy Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby and Donut yelled at the same time. Yang take an exaggerated gasp.

"We get to fly right over your Ursal and attack you walls directly!" Ruby said confidently. Donut then started making airplanes noises and bombing noises.

"You monster!" Tucker yelled.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle." Donut started, then Ruby finished.

"Our repair time only takes one turn!" Ruby said. She has an evil grin on her and Donut has his arms crossed in a victorious.

Even though they're playing a game. Ruby making an evil grin makes me what to smite her.

Soon Yang started laughing.

"Pretty sneaky guys, but you just activated our Trap Card!" Yang said. Donut and Ruby let out a squeal of shock.

"Giant Nevermore!" Tucker and Yang shouted.

"If we roll a seven of higher, Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two!" Yang exclaimed. Way to spot that Tucker!" Yang comlimented.

"Thanks Yang!" Tucker said.

"However!" Donut yelled.

"If you roll a six or lower." Ruby started. "The Nevermore will turn on your own force,"

"That's a chance." Tucker started.

We're willing to take." Yang finished. The siblings and the soldiers stared at each other. The en Yang take the dice while Tucker took the other dice. They both roll the dice and when the dice finished rolling, it came to the total of ten.

"HAH!" Yang yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby screamed.

"Our fearless soldiers!" Donut yelled. "We would've done so well!"

"En, most of them were probably androids anyway." Yang said.

Tucker didn't say anything because he knew that insulting the androids would be insulting Lopez.

"Goodbye my friends." Ruby said tearfully. "You will be avenged."

"Not until we draw our reward." Yang said.

"Which is double this round due to the Mistral trade route!" Tucker said. Just then Donut laugh, and his back he pulled out a card.

"But with our 'Rigged loot' trap card, you get no reward whatsoever!" Donut said as Tucker makes a fist at him.

"But what's this?" Yang asked. "The Smugglers of Wind Path! Looks like I'm taking two cards from your hand guys."

"Have you no soul she-devil?!" Donut screamed as he pounds the table. Ruby lays her head on the table, crying, as Donut places his head on his hands.

"Well Weiss, your turn." Yang said.

The game they're playing seems good...

... But it's nowhere that good than Yu-gi-oh.

While the either teams were playing their board game or reading. I was looking through the deck that my older twin brother, Prominence, let me keep.

Right now I was looking at four cards that were usually my brother's ace cards.

All four cards share the name yet different too.

From left to right are cards names; Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray V, and Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory.

These are Prominence's arc cards and... his most favorite cards too.

Before I could think anything else, I suddenly heard Weiss crying.

"I hate this stupid game of emotion we play!" She said as she broke down to tears.

And if things didn't got any more awkward, Ruby suddenly appeared on Weiss's lap and started hugging her. "Stay strong Weiss, we'll make it through this together!" Ruby cried.

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss said. Ironically, even though she said that, she let the young black haired girl to continue to hug her as she hit back too.

Like I said 'awkward' which was in my opinion though.

I know that they were hugging each other to comfort themselves from their lost.

Even though, Yang did cheated by looking at Weiss's hand.

I know that Yang DID help Weiss on how to play the game. But I'm believing that she did it, so she can see what cards that Weiss had in her hands.

And she DELIBERATELY tell Weiss to play the cards in her, so she can trigger her trap card.

If and Yang DARE call herself the Undefeated Champion of Remnant: The Game. Then she no champion of she cheated.

And she's a sore loser, if I might add.

The only way for her to be a sore loser is when she defeated instead of being the winner.

"Alright Blake, it's your turn. Yang said.

I noticed that Blake was distracted because she didn't answered Yang right away.

And I know why she's distracted.

The White Fang.

I was able to learn that the White Fang was once a peaceful organization fill with faunus who wanted peace and equality.

But the once... peaceful organizations changed when the old leader of the White Fang stepped down as a new leader took place.

And soon... the now VIOLENT White Fang was created.

I can't blame Blake for being... FOCUS on finding ways to stop the White Fang.

However, she is letting her FOCUS not only distracting her...

... But it's making her avoiding her friends, who will soon find out as they will concern about her.

I turned and looked at the raven haired girl with my usual stoic expression. I just hope that her friends can help her see reason. Because if she doesn't...

I put the four Utopia cards away as I brought my right hand close to my face. And quietly cracked my fingers as my right hand formed a fist.

... I will be forced to MAKE her to see reason.

"Sup losers?" A voice said that both team RWBY and JNPR knows.

"Hey Sun." Ruby said.

"Who're the soldiers?" He asked, then he pointed at me. "And whose shady and scary?"

My left eye twitched when he said that. I been called many things and scary is one of one.

But not shady.

He should be grateful that I'm not the mood of beating his ass. Because he'll be begging, when I'm done with him.

"Oh right." Ruby said. "Sun, this is Donut." She motioning the pink soldier. She then motioned to each other soldiers. "Tucker, Sarge, Caboose, Simmons, Lopez, Doc, and Grif." She then motioned to me. "And this here is Miyu Dragonia. She's a new student here for Beacon."

"Nice to meet all of you. I never formally introduce my old friend." Sun said. We notice and blue haired guy standing next to Sun.

I narrowed my eye at the blue haired guy.

Seeing another person with blue hair.

I never get comfortable of seeing someone with blue hair because...

... They always remind me of my twin brothers as they had blue hair.

But theirs were brighter, like they were glowing naturally to their element affinity.

Prominence's hair glows like the blazing flames, and Raiden's hair glows as lightning.

"Aren't libraries used for reading?" The blue haired guy asked.

Both Simmons and Ren said at the same time. "Thank you!" Just then Nora woke up.

"Pancakes!" She snorted.

"Did someone said pancakes?!" Grif asked as he too awoken.

Sun turned to his friend. "Shut up, don't be a nerd." He said.

"Bah bah bah." His friend said. "Intellectual, okay? I'm Neptune. Just then a person yelled.

"Hey look, it's Atlas!" We looked out at windows to the airships.

"Holy crap!" Ruby yelled. Everyone started going to the see the airships from Atlas.

For me, they won't impression.

I will said that those airships can BARE stand against the STANDARD Strike Ships back at my home dimension.

I then noticed Blake leaving the library with heaved thoughts on her mind.

So I decided to follow her. And try... reasoning with her.

After a few minutes of fellow her as we reached the dorms, she went into her team's room. I decided to wait before enter, so I won't let her noticing that I follow her.

Five minutes as I knock the door. "Come in." I heard Blake said as I opened the door. I can see that Blake was looking out of the window as evening turned into dark.

I can easily let in her eyes that something is very wrong. I placed Utopia on the wall as I step the opposite side of the bed.

"Blake, is there something wrong?" I asked gently as I didn't want to sound forceful.

However, Blake replied bitterly. "You don't need to know."

"That may be true in every way, Blake." I said. "But, I wish know so I can help you?"

"I don't trust you." Blake said. "Or your friends."

I just stared at her with my usually stoic look before sighing. "Blake, if I tell you a secret of my. Will you trust me?"

Blake looked surprised. "W-What do you mean?"

"It means what it means." I said. "I prefer SHOWING one my secrets to you." I said as I stood up.

Before Blake could said anything, she was suddenly pull out of bed and was hanging upside down.

I can that she completely surprised of what happened.

 **[Blake's P.O.V]**

I don't want just happen.

I sitting the bed across Miyu as she said that she prefer SHOWING me one of her secrets.

I don't know what she mean by that or how's telling one of her secrets will gain my trust.

Just Miyu stood up, I felt something wrapping around my leg as I was suddenly pulled out of my bed and started hanging.

Even though I'm hanging upside, I tell that Miyu a small smile on her face.

"So Blake, do you want to know what is holding you right now?" Miyu asked.

I was about ask her, but I instead looked at what grabbed my leg...

... And what I saw surprised me.

Wrapping around my right leg... was a dark blue dragon-like tail with bright blue lines.

But what make the tail look surprising was that the tail looks more metallic-like armor instead of being scales.

I followed where the metallic dragon tail was attached to. And after finishing looking at where the tail the attached to. My surprised look turned into a shock look.

"Are you shock to see my tail, Blake?" Miyu asked.

 **[Miyu's P.O.V]**

I knew Blake would be shocked to see my tail. And showing my tail was a better idea instead of telling her it.

I also noticed that Blake came to realization that I faunus. So I quickly told her. "Blake, if you think that I'm a faunus, then no I'm not. Even though with my tail and being mostly dragon. I partly human from my father side"

And before Blake can said anything, I quickly turn her over and let her standing her feet.

"I sorry for both hanging you with my tail and suddenly cut you off from talking." I said as I raised my tail near my head. "But I didn't to talk while holding you with my tail. Which again, I'm sorry for suddenly hanging you with my tail."

Blake slightly glared at me before signing. "It's alright, Miyu, I was just... surprised that your tail suddenly pull my leg and started hanging me." She said.

"Yeah I'm sorry that I did to you, Blake. But I wanted to show my tail instead of telling you WHAT I am."

"That's my question to you, Miyu. WHAT are you? And what do you mean that you're mostly dragon and partly human?" Blake asked.

"It means what it means, Blake. I'm mostly dragon from my mother side which is 75%. While my human side from my father is 25%." I stated. "But even though I have more dragon blood than my human side. My heart is that of a human." I then paused myself. "Or dragon because a dragon's heart is no different from a human's heart."

I soon noticed that Blake lower her head and mutter something. "I don't understand."

I looked at her somewhat confused. "What you mean, Blake?" I asked.

Then Blake raised and glared at me angrily. "I don't understand how can you be so calm and fooling around like having a tail isn't a big deal! What would the others would think and mistake you for a faunus!" She yelled.

I shrugged. "If your teammates mistake me as faunus, then I will tell that I'm not. But if you're worry that someone who hate faunus will mistake me as one." I shrugged once again as my tail faded away into blue particles and leaving no trace of me having a tail in the first place. "Then you have nothing to worry about, Blake."

But it seems that my answer only made her even anger.

I sighed as I should have knew that showing Blake my tail along was a somewhat bad idea. Well, I better change topic in order to calm her.

"Changing topic about me having a tail, Blake, what is wrong? And don't lie to me because I can tell from your eyes that something troubling you." I said.

Blake when sigh a little before talking. "I just... I just don't get." She said.

"What is it you don't get, Blake?" I asked.

"The White Fang are still out there. And my friends are act like it's okay. That's it's peaceful when it isn't!" Blake said then started to yell.

I sigh knowing fully well what she talking about. "Peace... is sometimes the beginning for us to prepare for the next battle, the next war." I said. "We sometimes have to wait before the battle would begin."

"But if we just wait and do nothing, no one will! Blake retaliated. I can see that she started to angrier and angrier.

"I understand that you want to do something about this, Blake. But you can't rush into battle without thinking things through first. That is how you'll her your kill." I said as I tried to calm her and reason her.

But it was doing no effect on her.

"So what?!" She screamed. "It's better than doing nothing and letting them hurt people. We can't just sit and wait while they keep planning. We can't-" I cut her off as I slapped her. I didn't slapped hard enough like I usual do to Grif, but enough to shock her.

She was getting out of line.

"You need to get a grip, Blake!" I said. She nodded.

"Thanks, I needed that." She said as she was somewhat calm down a bit. We then sat on the beds across each other.

"Blake, I understand that you want to stop the White Fang for hurting anyone. And I completely understand and respect that." I said as Blake suddenly looked confused by my statement. "Your heart is in the right place, Blake. And putting the lives of others before your's is another thing of why I respect you. You are willing to give up your for others, Blake." I said in a gentle tone. But my tone soon became serious. "But if you are rushing things, then you'll get yourself kill faster before you can realize that you got yourself killed."

Then Blake's confuse looked turned into an anger looked. "You don't understand, Miyu! If we just wait and do nothing, and let White Fang get way of hurting people! We have act NOW, before they start hurt people badly!" She yelled.

"BLAKE!" I shouted. She was taken back as she was surprised that I raised my voice. "I understand that you want to stop the White Fang from hurting others!" I serious expression soon softened as I looked at her with concern. "But if you rush in and get yourself killed, then the people who care about you will be sad and hurt."

Blake soon losted her anger expression as she came to realization. I can tell that she didn't thought about her friend's feelings or miss her if she got herself kill.

"I-I-I." Blake tried to said something but no words came out. Her sudden realization stopped from uttering a word.

"Blake." I said softly and gently. "Before you rush in blindly into battle, you must take in accent... the feelings of your friends. If... you died Blake, will your friends... not care about your death, and continue on, and not caring that you died. Or... will they be saddened about your death and cry with hearts out... knowing that they lost a precious good friend." I looked at Blake with very concern eyes. "Please Blake, before you rush in blindly... please think about your friend's feeling first. And think how they will react... if you died."

I see that Blake is composure herself as she slowly nodded. "Blake, I'm not trying to stop you or telling you to stop. But please... think things through first and be a little patient. Because being patient and having a clear mind can get you through so much, Blake."

She nodded as she understand as well giving me a small smile. "Thanks, Miyu, I really needed to hear that."

I smiled back. "That's what friends for Blake. And you're my friend, I don't want to see you consume yourself like that okay." I said as she nodded. "And if everyone coming back, I'm taking a shower, okay." I got up from the bed I was sitting went straight to the bathroom and take a shower.

 **[NO P.O.V]**

 **-Five Minutes-**

Outside have become already dark, and Blake rested her head against the cool glass window. Miyu was still in the showers. Just then the door opened and her team came into the room, with the game tucked in Ruby's arm. Behind the team was Caboose, Tucker, Donut, and Wash. "I can't believe I lost to Caboose!" Yang said out of frustration.

"Well, Miyu did alway say that Caboose is great at games." Tucker said. "And playing a board game was no different."

"Seeing how Caboose pulling that trap card at that moment was awesome." Donut said cheerful.

"Even though I wasn't seeing the whole, you did great Caboose." Wash as he patted Caboose's shoulder.

"The war have been won!" He shouted in excitement while throwing his arm in the air. "Now we celebrate with cookies and naps." He added as he yawned and sat on a chair.

Yang hear the shower running as she turned to her raven haired friend. "Hey Blake, who's in the shower?"

"Miyu is." Blake answered.

"Good." Yang and Blake turn to see Wash. "Because I need to tell Miyu that Ozpin have already set up the time of her initiation."

"Really?" They turned to see Miyu in her sailor uniform and holding her jacket with left hand above her left shoulder.

Ruby and Weiss was surprised that the dark blue haired girl had finished with the shower and without anyone noticing that she came out of the bathroom.

"Yes, but Ozpin said that your initiation will be different from the standard initiation they use." Wash said.

"So what I'm facing at my initiation, Wash?" Miyu asked.

"You will have two tasks. The first will be facing three random Grimm at once. But Carolina and I told Ozpin that you can held more than three Grimm. So he decide to double the Grimm."

"So I'm facing six Grimm then?"

"Yep."

"Works for me." Miyu said quite casually.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were either surprised or shocked by Miyu's statement. How can the dark blue haired girl talk so casually when she is about to face six random Grim at once.

"Which time and day did Professor Ozpin said about my initiation?" Miyu asked.

"He said tomorrow after breakfast in the combat arena." Wash said.

"You said that was two tasks I'm be facing, and you told me the first? What's the second task?"

"Well. He said, afterwards when you finish facing the six Grims, you will facing a randomly selected Hunter-in-training in a tournament style duel."

Miyu nodded. "Well, let's hope that the student I'll be facing won't be afraid, when I'm finished with those six Grimms."

"Just don't go overboard when you face the student, okay Miyu." Wash said.

Team RWBY noticed how concern in Wash's voice. They wonder how strong Miyu is, if she make Wash worry about other student she'll be facing tomorrow.

"Don't worry Wash, it's me we're talking about." Miyu said.

"That's what I afraid of." Wash muttered.

There was a knocking at the door, so Ruby towards the door and open it. Stand in front of their dorm was Jaune, leader of JNPR. And he was carrying pillows and blankets.

"Hey guys, Ozpin left this for us on our beds, it's for the Reds and Blues, and Miyu." He said.

"Why didn't he give us any?" Weiss asked.

"There was also a note." Jaune said. "But can someone take these, it's started to get heavy." Ruby then took the pillows and Blankets out of Jaune's hands as he began reading the note.

"Students, these are the blankets and pillows for our soldiers and new student, make sure that you treat the soldiers and new student with respect and make them comfortable as possible." Jaune said. "P.S, the reason they are all in JNPR's room is because I was too lazy to put them in team RWBY's room."

"Well that explains that." Ruby said as she started giving blankets to the soldiers and Miyu.

When Caboose got a pillar and blanket, he literally put the pillow on a deck and fell asleep instantly. This earn a giggle from Miyu.

"So, does anyone what to use the shower?" Miyu asked as she finished the shower. The girls and Donut raised their hands. Tucker just kind of lazily nodded.

Miyu then realized something. And it was Donut. "Wait Donut, aren't you sleeping the other room?" She asked.

"Oh." Donut remembered. "Sarge said he wanted me to sleep here. Saying it was too crowded in the other room. I said Grif should slept in the here, but Sarge wanted Grif to stay. They have such a great friendship." Miyu stared blankly at Donut as she knew the real reason why Sarge wanted Grif to stay in the same room. "Anyway, to the shower I go." Donut said with a towel. However, he was stopped by Wash.

"I think we should let the girls have their showers before we go in." Wash said.

"I agree with Wash." Miyu agreed.

"But you went in!" Donut said. "How's that fair?" He asked.

"I was here with Blake before you guys came back a few minutes ago." Miyu said. "That's how fair."

"She got you Donut." Tucker said.

"What!" Donut yelled as he didn't sound too happy.

Yang took this time to sneakily grab a towel and her pajamas and sneak into the bathroom. When the bathroom door closed Donut stopped talking, and turned to the door. He then started pounding on it.

"Hey!" He yelled. Still pounding on the door.

"Sorry Donut, you snooze you lose." Yang taunted.

"I was sleeping, I was arguing with Wash!" Donut yelled.

However the shower then turn on signaling that the conversation was over.

Wash walked up to Donut and place a hand on his shoulder. "Look you can take one tomorrow morning, alright." He said as Donut nodded.

One by one the girls take their showers, and everyone went to sleep.

 **Midnight:**

Weiss stayed awake staring at the bottom of Ruby's bed. The snoring from Donut, Tucker, and Caboose was keeping her up.

Fortunately, Wash or Miyu wasn't snoring.

"Weiss." She hear her friend/leader/person she can tolerate said. "Are you still up?"

"What do you think?" Weiss snapped at Ruby. They heard one of the soldiers snorting.

"I'm surprised that THEY can sleep at all." A voice said. Weiss turned her head to see Yang resting her head on her hand while laying on her side. "Especially, Miyu, and she is sleeping peacefully."

Weiss looked at the dark blue haired girl lying on the wall on her back with arms hugging her knees. She also has her katana next to her as she's sleeping peacefully.

"It's a little weird." Weiss said. "And you're right Yang. HOW can Miyu sleep with all these noise?"

"Can you guys be quiet? It's hard enough with them here." Their Faunus friend said.

"Say, since we're all up, I want to ask you guys something." Yang said. The girls all pay attention. "Do guys think these guys are going to be in their armor all day tomorrow?" She asked.

"Why would they stay in their armor?" Weiss asked.

"Well... they did crashed into a classroom." Ruby said. "And they never want to their camp."

"That is true." Weiss said.

"So." Yang started. "Should we get them normal clothes? Kind of like of a 'Welcome to Beacon' present?" Yang asked. The girls think about it.

"Why would we do something like that?" Blake asked.

"Yeah it seems a little... creepy." Weiss said.

"But still." Ruby said. "Wouldn't it be uncomfortable to wear their armor 24/7?"

"They're soldiers." Weiss argued. "They probably got used to it."

"I guess you're right." Yang said. "But what about Miyu? She's sleeping with her clothes she wore today."

"What she is wearing does seems to be her only clothes." Blake said.

"I still wonder why she didn't put her weapon to her locker?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe she didn't got her's yet." Ruby said. "I still want to know what her weapon look like."

"Ruby, her weapon looks like a normal sword. I don't think it's anything special." Yang said.

"Yang, you can't judge a weapon when we didn't see it in action." Ruby reported.

"Wash said from Professor Ozpin that Miyu is taking her initiation tomorrow after breakfast." Blake said. "We can see how she fight."

"There's something missing." Weiss said which attendant from her teammates. "Didn't Miyu said that she hate Grif because he insulted the names of TWO of her weapons that belong her departed twin brothers." The girls nodded. "But she is holding one weapon, and she doesn't have a second one?"

That does seem to raise some questions.

The girls soon hear Caboose started muttering.

"Nice ladies." He said. "Having sleepover... pretty ladies." He said between each snoring.

They all get a slight blush on their faces. If it was any other soldier, they would be a little creeped out. But seeing how they saw Caboose as child in a grown man body, they weren't creeped out.

"Let's wait to see how they act for a few days, before we can make official vote, Ruby said as the girl nodded. "And let's hope Miyu do alright on her tomorrow."

"Agreed." Blake said.

"Yeah, let's do it." Yang said. "Wish Miyu luck tomorrow too."

"Alright." Weiss said. "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight." They all said. Eventually, despite the snoring, they all fell asleep.

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Finish with Chapter 2.**_

 _ **I want to said that Chapter 2 is the longest chapter I have wrote so far.**_

 _ **Send any reviews, if I made any grammar problem, which is likely.**_

 _ **Comment my story, no flame**_


End file.
